Divided America
by Thousnelda
Summary: Every now and then tension in a nation's life can cause him to split into different eras; and America is no exception. Now it is up to the other nations to find the missing bit of America so that they can get the current day one back. But how far will this get before some nations decide America may be better like this? Based on all of the pictures of America's different age groups
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **I know I just started a different story, but my summer job just makes thinking of stories too easy/entertaining.**

Chapter 1

"America, are you alright? You're acting odd today," England asked America. They were at a G8 meeting hosted in America's capital, and usually America would be excited to host. But instead, the nation had spent most of his time quietly looking into space. He also looked a bit sullen, or perhaps sick as England thought. Needless, to say, England was concerned and figured he should ask in case it was something serious.

"Ya, just thinking about stuff," America answered as he rubbed his forehead.

"What's this, America actually thinking of important things?" France commented as he overheard the conversation.

"Must be some serious topics to make you act so out of character. Mind telling us?" England asked.

"Well…you ever get the feeling that things are too complicated, that things used to be a lot simpler before? Not to mention it just suddenly feels like my population is so divided on everything!" America complained. Just thinking about all of this was giving him a headache.

"Well you have always had a rather polar population when it came to issues," England commented with a concerned frown. Was it his imagination, or was America really not looking so well?

"Ya, I know that. But for some reason it's really being a downer right now. Man, just thinking of all of this stuff is making me feel like I'm being ripped apart," America continued as he held his head tighter. What had started as a headache had quickly grown into a migraine along with aches everywhere.

By now the rest of the nations in the room were watching America, who looked to be suddenly freaking out about something they did not know. Curious, Japan walked over to his friend and asked, "Are you alright America-san? Perhaps you should just rest."

"Japan's right. No point thinking of all of this if it is just going to make you sick," England reasoned as he tried to shake America into listening to him.

"I can't help it, I can't stop thinking about all of this just lie how I can't get this splitting feeling out of me. Why can't things just be simpler like before? I don't want to be split apart," America whimpered out as he curled up in his seat.

"America?" Canada asked, surprised to see how his neighbor was acting. America gave one last whimper to this which ended in a scream which only ended moments later when the chair became empty.

"What the hell just happened?!" Germany asked as he looked at the chair which moments before held America.

"He just vanished! I-is he…you know…gone for good?" Italy asked surprised by the events. He had never seen a nation vanish before and wondered if it was for good or not.

England was silent in thought as the other nations threw in their opinions on what happened. At last he called out, "He said he felt like he was being split up and wished for things to be like old times. That is what he said, correct?"

"Something along those lines yes," Canada agreed, confused as to where this could be going.

"Do you think **that** could have possibly happened to him?" France asked England.

"Well, there's one way to find out. And luckily we are not too far from where at least one of them should be," England answered before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Curious, the other nations decided to continue the break and follow England to see where he was going.

* * *

They followed England out of the city and to a forested park in one of America's random states on the East coast. Delaware was its name, if the nations read the signs correctly. Once in the park, England looked around as if to make sure that it was the correct place before he called out, "America, are you here? If so come out. It's me, England."

"Why would America vanish only to show up here?" Russia asked confused.

"Are you sure this is the correct place?" France asked when no America appeared.

"Of course it is. This is the exact spot where America and I met. AMERICA!" England huffed before calling out louder. The nations had not seen anyone else in the park when they entered, but this time after England's yelling they head a small child cry followed by the light pads of feet coming near them.

Soon the person walking had reached a bush separating them, which was quickly pushed aside by a little boy with America's face. In his arms squirmed a toddler who also had America's face; this time soaked in tears as he hugged a rabbit he found moments earlier.

"Mr. England?" the older boy asked surprised to see the other nations.

"Hello America, and...even littler America. It certainly is lucky that you two found each other. And I suppose this means that my theory was correct after all," England replied with a smile as he walked forward to ruffle the boys' hair.

By this time Chibi America had stopped crying in favor of successfully squirming out of his older self's arms. From there he jumped into England's and said, "England! I missed you! Did you bring me a present?"

"I will ask again, what the hell is going on here?!" Germany asked as he voiced everyone else's question.

"To put it simply, this little tyke in my arms is Chibi America, and the lad next to me is Colonial America," England answered as a way of introducing the other six nations to the younger America's.

"So it seems you were correct with your little hunch. And hello my cute younger America, I had forgotten how cute you were at this age," France commented before walking near England to pat the little ones' heads.

"But why are they here and our America gone?" Canada asked.

"It's because our America split," England answered.

 **Suddenish ending for a first chapter but oh well…**

 **As always please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 2:

"What do you mean America split?" Russia asked, confused as to how their America vanished and was replaced by two younger ones. And how did they know if these were the only two?

"It's bit hard to explain, but I assure you this does happen," England began to explain only to stop when he heard a growl come from Chibi America's stomach. England simply laughed good-naturedly at this before saying, "But it sounds like there is at least one little one here who woud rather have food than a conversation. So how about we go to their home and get you something to eat first, alright?"

"I'm hungry too so let's go. After all, chasing rabbits to calm the littler me down is hard work," Colonial America retorted before grabbing hold of one of England's hands and pulling him towards the rest of the group.

"It is close to lunch time so I suppose food is in order. As long as you do actually explain this England," Germany commented as he and the others walked towards the car.

"I don't think England can hear you right now, what with him having two little America's fussing over his attention he must be on cloud nine," France laughed.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach America's house and for a quick meal to be made for the seemingly starved children. As they ate and watched TV, several of the nations found it surprising how the younger Americas easily assimilated into the current lifestyle. Thinking about this Japan commented aloud, "It certainly is surprising. I would have thought there would be some sort of culture shock for them to suddenly end up in such a different time period."

Colonial America heard this comment and replied, "It's because this is just like one of those dreams where you know you've never been someplace but you still know everything about it. Most likely, I'll wake up any moment in my bed and spend the rest of the day wondering what's real and what's not."

"And besides, England is here and if he is calm about everything then there is no problem," Chibi America chimed in.

"I suppose that's as good a way to look at this as any. The reason you seem alright and remember current things is because you are still a bit of the current America. Somewhere in your head is a bit of him who is giving you memories to help you understand things," England explained to the child. The explanation seemed to go over his head, however, causing him to give England a confused look before returning to watching a show with Chibi America.

"And you have yet to explain what is happening," Germany retorted.

"It's like this. Every once in a while there will come enough internal stress for a nation that will cause him to break into different parts; depending on the nation. Before America split, he was complaining about how he wanted things to be like old times, and so he split into his past eras. At the same time, if things were a little different he could have split into regions or something else, but splitting by ages seems to be the most common for this rare predicament," England finally explained.

"If I remember correctly the last time this happened was to Spain in the late 1800s. It certainly was entertaining trying to find all of his past selves," France commented as to continue the topic.

"Hardly. I only helped you find one of his past selves, and started regretting it the moment Pirate Spain tried to cut my head off," England retorted as he subconsciously rubbed his neck.

"Oh, ya, I kind of remember Romano talking about that now. Of course we were busy with our own stuff at that time so I didn't spend any time helping with that," Italy answered.

"So if America-san has been split into his different age classes, than how many Americas are there now?" Japan asked.

"There would be one America for each era, or in his case each time he went through a growth spurt. As it is I'm not completely sure how many there are either. We currently have Chibi America, or pre-colonial America, along with Colonial America. Then there would be Western Expansion America. There is most likely more that I can't think of," England answered.

"I can think of one more which you are purposefully blocking," France commented.

"At least most if not all of them should be in his own country," Canada commented.

"Yes, if we end up having to find this unknown number that will be helpful," Germany continued.

"So why do we need to find all of these Americas?" Russia asked.

"The only way to get our current time America back is get all of the parts together again," France answered.

"And why do we want the current America back? Is it really so bad if things stay like this?" Russia persisted. It was not so much that he wanted America gone, but this sounded like a lot of sudden and possibly never ending work for someone who he really did not care for.

"Generally speaking, a divided America could lead to hurting his landmass, which in turn could have negative effects on the rest of us," Japan mused.

"Besides, America is our friend so we should be there to help him! And it could be fun to see what he was like at different times," Italy rationalized.

"So are we really canceling our meeting to play a giant game of hide-and-seek with different Americas?" Germany asked.

"That sounds like a lot more fun than a meeting," Italy agreed, only for Germany to shake his head in dismay.

"Before he vanished, he said himself that he did not want to be separated," Canada persuaded.

"And if he needs our help to get back together than we should do it now instead of wait," France commented.

"So then it appears we are in agreement to look for more Americas," England said at last.

"Alright, so where do we search next?" Russia asked.

"Out west, for Western expansion America," England answered.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to get the last America on this coast before heading west?" Canada asked, but England ignored the question when Japan asked, "So then would we be taking the little Americas with us also?"

"Yes, last time this happened we found that the other parts can help find missing ones," France answered.

"Where are we going to find what?" Chibi America asked as he walked up to the nations with the other child. Their show had ended and they were curious as to what the adults were talking about.

"We're going to take a little vacation out west," England answered.

"Why? What's out west that is so important?" Chibi America asked with a frown. He liked this area, and was not too happy with the idea of having to suddenly leave to go to some place he had never heard of.

"Bison. Bison as far as you can see," Colonial America answered, his eyes twinkling with the idea of adventure. He then continued excitedly, "And gold, and Indians to fight, and large tracks of land waiting to be taken! I remember all about it from these dime novels."

"Hmm some of that may have changed since then…but what if I told you if you come with us you can meet a real live cowboy?" Canada asked, trying to entice the younger America with his sudden excitement over the west.

"Really?" Colonial America asked, taking the bait.

"Ah yes, I forgot that America-san spent a good amount of time playing cowboy," Japan commented as he thought back to a few times he visited America's house after opening himself up.

"Meeting a cowboy sounds pretty cool," Italy agreed.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go! Let's go! Come on!" Colonial America ordered eagerly as he swooped Chibi America into one arm and used the other to pull England out of his seat.

"We can't leave this minute, America. You will have to wait until tomorrow, so that our friends here can get everything ready, alright," England replied as he freed his hand from the youngster's iron grip. Colonial America pouted at this, but nodded his head in agreement. England smiled at this and lead the children back to the living room as the other nations left to make their own calls to bosses and hotels. Early the next morning, the group flew off San Francisco.

 **For anyone interested: Since the colonies were on the East coast, I always think that younger (colonial) America would share some of the East coast ideas throughout history. This is why colonial America is obsessed over the idea of the 'wild west' from the 1800s despite the fact that knowledge of the western North America would be very little/nonexistent during his actual time.**

 **As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **And now for everyone's favorite cowboy XD**

Chapter 3

"Wow, everything's so big!" Colonial America commented as he and the rest of the group stood outside of the airport. Flying cross country had been an adventure in itself, so he was interested to see what else could happen. He found himself frowning, however. Since they were looking for a cowboy he figured that everything would look different.

"So how should we start searching?" Germany asked, confused as to what the next step in their search was. San Francisco was a large city, and they were not even sure if they would find him here or not.

"I suppose the smartest thing would be to split up and call the other group if we find anything. The good news is that we are looking for a cowboy so he should not blend in that well," England answered. With this said the group split into two and headed in their separate ways; Germany, Japan, Italy, and Russia as one group and the Americas, Canada, France, and England as the second.

After walking some ways towards the center of the city, group one paused upon finding a horse tied to a street light outside a bar. From the bar, they could hear shouting and watched as several police officers forcibly removed a rather out-of-place character from the bar. The character was a boy who looked to be roughly sixteen-years-old, with bright blue eyes and dirty-blond hair hidden underneath a cowboy hat. Along with the hat, he was dressed like a stereotypical cowboy with a dirty long-sleeved shirt, bolo tie, jeans, chaps, cowboy boots, and a gun at each hip. After a moment of staring, the group realized that they were watching another America get caught for trying to drink underage.

"What's wrong with you guys? Since when has there been a drinking age? Let alone one at such a high age! And who said I can't tie my horse up there?" the cowboy America complained as he tried to struggle out of the grip of two officers while the third called for help over the phone.

"Should we help?" Italy asked.

"Depends, which side are we supposed to help; the police or the technically criminal America?" Russia asked.

"If we do not do anything soon we may miss our chance," Japan answered as they watched America finally slip out of one policeman's grip, flip the second over his back, and draw one of his guns on the third officer.

The policemen stared in shock for a moment before also drawing their own weapons. As America did and watched this, he commented, "This is crazy! Honestly I come in for some food and drink and this is how I get treated? Insane police officers and crazier rules. I'm out of here!"

"America, wait!" Italy called out as America rushed to his horse and quickly untied it. As Italy yelled this, Germany rushed the cowboy in hopes of stopping him from leaving them. In response to this, America simply gave Germany a confused look before jumping onto his horse and spurring it into a trot through the crowd and away from the nations.

"Where do you think he is going to go now?" Japan asked.

"I don't know, but I think this just became a lot more interesting, da?" Russia answered.

"We should call the other group and tell them which direction he is headed," Germany commented, only to pause when a police officer called at them and demanded answers to their questions.

* * *

"According to a text message from Japan, a cowboy version of America was seen riding away from police officers in our direction," England commented as he read the message aloud to France and the younger Americas.

"Why would I be chased by the police like a bad guy?" Chibi America asked, only to turn his attention to the ice cream cone Canada brought him.

"Perhaps he was simply confused and the police were not helping," France mused, watching happily as the children ate their ice cream.

"Nevertheless, if America is headed this way then we will hopefully run into him," England commented. The others seemed to agree with this, only to halt when they heard Chibi America point and call out, "Look! Look! A horse!"

Sure enough, on the far side of the busy street rode by a cowboy who looked just like America. Upon seeing the cowboy, the group instantly stood up, with Canada and England each grabbing a younger America before rushing off in hopes of following him. As things were, none of them were fast enough to catch up with Cowboy America, and lost him as he rode into the Chinatown area.

"This is getting crazy, why would he run away from us?" England asked aloud as he texted the other group to give them a status report.

"Well, no point complaining about it. At least this should slow him down slightly," Canada replied as he placed Colonial America on the ground to walk. With this the group headed into the cramped and busy streets of Chinatown.

* * *

"So you think what happened to me?" America asked as he gorged himself on freshly made egg rolls.

"I said you split into different parts, that's why you are this America instead of the correct one. Aiya! How many of these are you planning on eating?!" China answered then demanded. China was visiting the area and decided to make a little money as a street vendor when this younger, cowboy America spotted him and decided to stop.

"I don't get it, how can I not be the correct America when I know that I am America? And can I have some chop suey too?" America asked honestly confused.

"It's confusing, I agree, but sometimes nations just split up into different parts of themselves. And before I give you any more food how do you intend on paying for all of this, aru? Or are you simply going to bully me out of food like in the old days? ***** " China asked.

Upon hearing the question, America dug in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a small lump of solid gold. China's and the other spectators all stared at the shiny substance, only for China to quickly grab it and say, "Aiya, you can't just flaunt that kind of stuff around in public! I had forgotten how naïve you were at this age."

"Hey, that's all I got!" America complained indignantly only to quiet down when China gave him a bowl of chop suey.

"You and the others were supposed to be at a meeting on your East coast today, aru. I wonder if the others are looking for all of you bits," China mused as he watched America devour the food and demand more.

"Are some of these other guys you were talking about a German and an Italian?"

"Yes, why, aru? Have you run into some of them?"

"Ya, I saw them and these other guys who looked familiar before the police started chasing me."

"What, the police are after you now?! Go away, before they find you here!"

"I already lost them, and it wasn't my fault a bunch of stupid laws got past at some point. Honestly, what happened to the times when a man could do whatever he wanted? Why have these rules appeared turning a hero like me into a villain?"

"Do I even want to know what you did?"

America looked as if about to respond, only to stop when he noticed a little hand grab one of his egg rolls and stuff it into a mouth. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the hand and mouth were connected to his colonial self. Once the egg roll was eaten, Colonial America smiled at cowboy America and said, "Cool, I really do become a cowboy when I get bigger!"

"America I told you not to run off!" England called out as he rushed towards the booth only to find also Cowboy America and China.

"Hey England, I thought I heard your voice earlier. Want some Chinese food?" Cowboy America greeted while he helped himself to a second serving of noodles.

 ***: One of the 3 common origin stories for the dish chop suey is that in the 1800s some drunk miners walked into a Chinese restaurant late at night and demanded the cook to make them something. Since it was late, the cook had nothing prepared and ended up throwing together odds and ends; which the drunks enjoyed and was copied by other restaurants until it became a hit across America.**

 **As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 4

"And so after I got rid of those bandits and saved the ranch, I untied the daughter; ending with her giving me a kiss and her father throwing me a feast," Cowboy America concluded, ending a story of his past exploits to his younger selves. After stuffing his face with more food, the group was able to convince the adolescent America to join them; ending with them currently waiting in a park for the rest of the nations to join them.

"That's so cool! I knew I would grow up to be a super cool hero!" Colonial America called out after listening to the story. The older nations could not help but laugh at how much the younger America seemed to idealize the older one. At the same time, however, they could not help but notice how the attention went straight to the cowboy's head.

"Hm, how I see it this girl you saved could not have been all that grateful. Or else why did she not offer you more," France joked.

"More?" Chibi America asked. The cowboy caught on to what France was implying right away, causing him to instead blush deeply and defend, "Dude, of course she wasn't going to do 'that!' She was a beautiful desert rose, a real lady and from a respectable family, not some common crib house whore!"

"It appears my training him to be a gentleman stuck with him somewhat after all," England commented with genuine amusement.

"I wanna hear another story. And when we get home can you show me how to trick shoot?" Colonial America asked.

"Sure, and in the mean time I'll let you wear my hat as well, alright little me? But first tell me exactly where home is?" Cowboy America asked.

"Back east in DC, remember?" Colonial America answered.

"Well, actually before we go back there we will most likely stop for the night at your house in this city," England commented.

"Okay then, let's go there already. I'm tired of being in one spot," Cowboy America complained as he stood up and stretched.

"The others should be here soon. In fact I think I see them coming our way," France replied, only to then send the older America in the direction he pointed to greet the others properly.

"He certainly seems like he could be a handful," England commented. Of the different ages of America, this age was one which he never spent a lot of time with. And for the few times they did meet, America was told he was on business and was expected to act orderly by his bosses. The idea that the teenager acted so…wild…in his free time surprised him; especially compared to his docile younger selves and his lazy older self.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem any worse than you were at his age, Mr. Pirate," France retorted. Before England could say anything against this, America came back with the other four and the group got ready to head to America's house for the evening.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice house I have. It even has its own swimming hole," Cowboy America commented pleased with his future house.

"Come on Engwand, unlock it before we miss our show," Chibi America complained as they watched England search near the door for the spare key America kept hidden.

"And what show is that America-chan?" Japan asked.

"I don't know…that one. The one we watched yesterday. I think we watched it around this time yesterday," Chibi America answered. By then England found the key and placed it in the lock, only for the group to realize that it was already unlocked.

"Strange, why would America leave his door unlocked?" Canada asked, knowing that America had gotten into the habit of always locking his house up when he was gone.

"Quiet," Germany ordered before silently walking inside. Following his lead, the group followed him in silence; expecting at any moment to run into the intruder. Seeing that the intruder was not in the living room, they left the younger two America's there with Italy while Germany went ahead to search the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, Germany found himself grabbed from behind with the intruder holding a bread knife to his throat. The intruder than asked, "If this isn't a surprise. Tell me why you're in my house, Nazi."

"America-san?! Germany-san!" Japan called out shocked as he walked into the kitchen to find the scene.

"Crap, and Japan too? What, did the entire Axis decide to try invading me today?!" America called out upset upon seeing he was currently outnumbered. He then pushed Germany away from him and onto Japan, causing both to stumble into the doorway.

"What's with all the commotion in here?" France asked upon hearing the noise. He was then followed by England, Canada, Russia, and Cowboy America; who were all surprised to find an America in the kitchen who looked exactly like the one who vanished but in an old military uniform.

"What's he doing here when the other three are still here?" Russia asked.

"Dude, great, my back up right when I actually need ya. Help me get these guys out," America ordered before brandishing the bread knife at Germany and Japan.

"America-san has lost his mind," Japan commented as he tried to get away from the lunging knife.

"For some reason he thinks that it is World War Two and we are invading him. Now how about instead of standing there you help us stop him from stabbing Japan," Germany explained only to then give his own order upon seeing America decide to focus more on attacking Japan.

"Bad America, you already attacked Japan so you can stop now, da," Russia chided as he went around the other nations to grab America in a hug.

"America calm down! You can't attack Japan or Germany," England commanded.

"Like hell I can't!" the America in question yelled out as he struggled more in Russia's grip.

"Careful, I'm good at getting out of holds. Especially when the person holding me down is bigger than me," Cowboy America commented as he drew one of his guns in case things started to get uglier.

"Please tell me you're not really going to shoot at yourself," England asked slightly concerned about how things were turning out.

"'Course not, I'm way to full of myself to actually hurt any kind of myself. But at the same time the hero can't just sit by and watch as his older self hurts one of his new friends, right?" Cowboy America explained.

By that time the new America had gotten out of Russia's grip, only to seemingly forget what he was doing and instead stare at his younger self. He gave a shaky laugh before dropping the knife and commenting, "Well…this really is getting weird. First the Axis invade my house, then I'm told by you guys to **not** fight them. And now I'm seeing my younger self. Am I going crazy or is it just topsy-turvy day?"

"I definitely has been a crazy day, but I suppose we will just need to figure this all out," France answered.

"…I think I know how to figure out why he is acting this way. America, what year was it the last time you looked at a calendar?" England asked.

The oldest America looked at him blankly before commenting, "1944…why?"

"And there we have it. This is not current America but America from the last time he aged; World War Two America. Sorry, chap, but your little fight with those two is about seventy years too late," England answered.

"Oh…really? Is that why I feel like I already won that war?" WW2 America asked awkwardly.

Instead of answering the question, Cowboy America commented, "You know, this is starting to get confusing. Why don't we just go back to the living room so you can explain all of this again to him and me."

 **As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 5

"Okay, so from how I understand this, I had some kind of melt down which ended with me splitting into the different times I aged? Anyone else think this is way too weird?" WW2 America asked as he currently sat on a couch with his past selves. The other nations sat in the room as well, with Japan sitting the farthest from the Americas.

"Hey, I just realized that France isn't here," Italy commented as he looked around at his friends.

"Whatever, he'll slink back here at some point so no point worrying," England replied as he looked over the four Americas and wondered why they were still here and not the current one. Were they still missing one?

"Strange, I would have thought that by finding this last one we had found them all," Russia mused aloud.

"There must be one we missed somewhere," Germany explained.

"Of course you're missing one. But with Iggy here I'm not that surprised that you skipped him," WW2 America answered.

"But England was the one who started us wanting to collect all of you, so why would he want us to skip one?" Russia asked

"Because whenever he thinks of that one he gets mopey," France answered as he walked into the living room while carrying several shopping bags.

"Welcome back France, where did you go?" Italy asked.

"Forget that, which one are we still missing?" Germany asked.

"My revolutionary-aged self," WW2 America answered, causing the other nations to quiet down.

"I suppose England would not want to relive that stuff," Canada commented.

England acted as if he did not hear any of this, however, and instead asked, "Where the bloody hell did you run off to, Frog? And what is with those bags?"

"I had a feeling you would start dragging your feet on the last one, so I decided to buy the little Americas some clothes so that they don't have to go forever in the same outdated outfits," France answered before rummaging in a bag filled with clothes.

"What kind of clothes?" Chibi America asked, only to then cock his head confused when he saw a bright pink item France took out.

"Just some everyday outfits; I'll show you in a moment. But first I simply must see what Colonial America looks like in this hoodie I found," France replied as he forced the pink thing over Colonial America's upper half then took a step back to look at it.

"I think you put it on wrong, why else would there be these floppy things on the side of my head," Colonial America replied before looking at the others. The other nations looked at him with a variety of faces ranging from France, Japan, and Italy thinking he looked adorable to his older selves looking embarrassed for him. At last he looked to England and his younger self only for Chibi America to reply, "I'm a bunny rabbit now!"

Even more confused now, he looked at his reflection in the TV screen to see that sure enough, the floppy things were ears to a hoodie which made him look like a large, pink rabbit. WW2 America then demanded, "What the hell do you think I am, a girl? Do I even want to know what else you bought them or should I just throw it all out as is, because no way in hell am I planning on letting my younger selves go around dressed like that!"

"Stop acting so old-fashion, America, he looks too cute to be upset about it. And I'll have you know he looks very fashionable like this! What do you think of your little present?" France laughed as he backed away from the obviously upset America then turned his attention to the younger one.

"It is soft…and I do like rabbits…but I don't think I ever thought of dressing like one before," Colonial America replied honestly.

"It's alright America, you don't need to wear it if you don't like it," England said as he helped the younger America out of the hoodie.

"That's no fair, and here he was looking so cute," France pouted.

"I was cute?" Chibi America asked France.

"Little one, you are always cute, same with your colonial self," France answered.

"Are my older selves cute too?"

"Oui, I suppose they can be at times. But not as cute as you."

"Are you cute?"

"It would make big brother France very happy if you told me you thought so."

To this Chibi America thought for a moment as he looked around at the other nations. His eyes then landed on England as he slowly said, "I think…England's -!"

Before he could finish, WW2 and Cowboy Americas swooped in and picked up the littlest America; covering his mouth in the process. As they did this WW2 America laughed and said, "Well, would you look at the time. It looks like it's time for one of you guys to make dinner. After all, with these kids around it'd be bad for them to not eat a proper meal."

"And now that I think about it I did promise my younger selves a trick shooting demonstration. You coming Colonial me?" Cowboy America continued as he laughed awkwardly.

"Okay," Colonial America answered as he threw down the rest of the clothes France bought him in favor of watching the show.

Chibi America simply squirmed in his older selves' grip, causing England to walk up to him, ruffle his hair, and say, "It's alright, I think you're cute too. Now you go watch your little gun show while I cook you something to eat."

"And who said you were going to cook dinner?" France asked as the four Americas left for the backyard.

"Never mind dinner, why did you not tell us about looking for Revolutionary America while we were still on the East coast?" Germany asked.

"Because frankly there is no reason to need them to be put together anymore. Think about it, once WW2 America has time to get reacquainted with how his politics have changed he can more than cover the current one's job, and cowboy America could most likely take care of himself. And-," England began only to be cut off by France ending, "And you can live happily and selfishly taking care of the two younger Americas."

"But America said himself that he did not want to be split up," Canada protested.

"Oh, please. He was probably just scared of what was happening. And look at them out there, they're having the time of their life hanging around with each other like this. Why ruin it by putting them all into one America?" England countered.

"And what happened to this being bad for America-san in the long run?" Japan asked.

"Last time this happened it took almost two years to find all of the different Spains, and by the end things were not going well at his home. If a country is split apart for too long a time it can prove disastrous for them, possibly causing it to never become whole again. Not to mention what it could mean for the rest of us with how connected the world is. Of course, this is mostly speculation," France answered.

"And speculation it can stay for all I care. Honestly, we have four fifths together, they can rely on each other to help with whatever needs to be done. Why not simply forget about that last fifth and keep things the way they are?" England argued.

"If America stayed separated, and got weaker because of it, would I go back to being a superpower then?" Russia asked as he thought over what both sides were saying.

"Whether you want to meet with Revolutionary America or not, we cannot let America stay split up if it could prove bad for the rest of the world. Tomorrow we will leave for the East coast to look for him; with or without you England," Germany concluded.

England said nothing to this, but instead left his seat to go to the kitchen. The nations simply sighed at this, wondering why now of all times for England to become stubborn. After hearing a clang of a pan, however, France roused himself from his spot, rushed to the kitchen, and called out, "How many times do I have to tell you, no way in hell am I letting you cook anything for other people!"

 **As always please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 6

"How many times do I have to tell you gits, there is no reason to look for that America," England complained as he found himself forcibly removed from America's house by WW2 America.

"And how many times do we need to tell you that we don't care what you think?" France retorted.

"England-san, we started off on this task. It would not be right to stop when we are this close," Japan reasoned.

"Then you blokes go and leave me alone!" England replied as he flailed in America's grip.

"What, and leave you here to mess up how everything is organized? Look Iggy, we are all going back to the East coast. You can either fly back nicely with the others or come back with me personally the hard way," WW2 America explained firmly.

"Oh, please, what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean anyways?" England asked.

"So you want it that way? Okay, see you guys later on the other coast," WW2 America answered as he waved the other nations off and walked to a large shed near the driveway. In the shed he found a small passenger plane along with some rope which he used to tie up England. From there he tied England to the plane and started it. Moments later he was in the air with England screaming in fear for his life as he dangled outside the plane; the other nations watching shocked.

At last France said, "Well…I suppose it is now our turn."

* * *

"I bet it would be fun to fly. We should have the oldest me show us how to," Chibi America commented as they left the airport in DC. The other Americas seemed to agree with this, causing Germany to comment, "Remember, we are here to find your revolutionary self and combine the five of you. Hopefully, your older self has used the time he had arriving early to start looking for him."

"So why do I have a revolutionary war?" Colonial America asked. While he remembered some things about the current time and other parts of history, the mid to late 1700s were a blur to him.

"Because you discover how uncool having a brother like England is," France answered, causing the youngest two Americas to look at him disbelievingly.

"That doesn't sound right," Chibi America replied only for the two to look at cowboy America for an answer. In response he replied, "It's because when you get older you realize that it's a lot more fun pissing him off than bending over backwards to try and fail making him happy."

The two still looked confused at this, only to let it go as the group called England to see how their search had started. Sadly, from how it sounded over the phone it seemed that WW2 America and England had spent more time arguing than searching. Deciding to ignore the two for now, the others began their search by stopping at any historic place connected to the revolutionary war they could find.

The group failed to realize, however, that even by splitting into smaller groups it would take them a while to check every battlefield and building for the missing America. Along with this, who was to say that he would simply stay in that place and not wander about looking for his other selves? The day quickly ended, with the nations not finding him, ending with them returning to America's DC home to try and fail at thinking of a new plan. Seeing that they were not getting anywhere, and since they were all tired, they decided to go to their separate rooms and bed early.

* * *

Once seeing the last of the lights turned off, a figure jumped the fence and ran towards America's house. The figure was a boy, roughly fourteen years old, dressed in a blue and white military uniform. His mission, as he told himself, was to figure out what a bunch of nations were doing with other people who looked like him. He had seen them searching for him earlier that day, and was confused to see younger and older versions of himself, but his confusion turned into curiosity; especially when he saw how familiar they acted with England. What if they were all planning another attack on him? He sort of felt that this was his house, and that the nations were his friends, but was it really alright to trust vague memories over one's gut instinct?

As he neared the house, he looked into a window of a guest bedroom to find the two younger versions of himself sleeping in a bed; a night light softly illuminating the room. He felt a pang at seeing his younger selves look so happy being in the same building as England, only to then successfully push the feeling back when he noticed someone else try to quietly break in from the kitchen's side door.

Curious, he crept to the area to find a young girl with long, blond hair and a dark dress unlock the door. She was about to walk in when he asked, "What do you think you're doing here?"

The girl turned around to stare at the man as one hand reached for one of her knives. Upon noticing who it was, she commented, "Ah, it's just another America. You must be this revolutionary one they were talking about earlier."

"You look familiar…have we met before?" Revolutionary America asked as the moon allowed him to see more of the woman.

"You could say that, I'm sort of friends with your older self, or the current America, or whatever the hell you would call that. You can call me Belarus," Belarus answered.

"Sounds like you have an understanding of what's happening, Miss Belarus, or at least more than I do. Have you been listening to them talk this whole time?" America asked.

"Sort of, I was curious as to why big brother had not returned home, so I came looking for him. Instead I come here and learn that he and the others are looking for a bunch of Americas so that they can combine all of you and get our current one back. Of course I do not know why Big brother would put himself through all of this work."

"I…see. And if they were to find me and I join them, would that be making England's time easier?" America asked.

"Hard to say, he seems to quite enjoy having your younger selves around. And they seem to like it too," Belarus answered.

"That's because they don't realize what he acts like when they get older," America answered, thinking back to how happy the other two looked asleep; knowing that England was in the room next to them.

Belarus watched the younger man closely as an idea came to her. She knew that Russia did not care much about America, and hated the other nation half the time. So how would big brother react if he was told America would stay like this; in younger remnants of himself which could easily be swayed in different directions? If it made him happy like she thought, and he knew that Belarus was to praise for this happiness, then he would be happy with her too. She just needed to convince this America to stay away from the others.

"Belarus?" America asked as he took her from her thoughts.

"You should stay away from the others," Belarus answered.

"Huh?"

"Before this you were fighting against England, correct? Well right now England and the others are fighting to get you to become stuck with the others as one person. If they find you England will win this scrimmage."

"I don't know…I don't like the idea of running away from a fight like that. Besides, if I work with my other selves won't we be able to stop England from messing with me?"

"No, your other selves will bring you down. You saw them, they have no intention of helping you stop England, in fact they would most likely do whatever he tells them to. You will simply be told by the others to stay quite unless needed," Belarus critiqued, pleased to see that the younger America was not liking these ideas at all. She then decided to continue, "Or look at it this way, you must have noticed how annoyed he seemed with having more than one of you at times. Give him a few more days and he will be begging you to come back on any standards. At that point you can do whatever you want with him."

"I don't know," America began obviously in deep thought over these ideas. At last he said, "I guess a few days to prepare for another encounter with him would not hurt."

"Good. In the mean time you should leave before someone hears us."

"What about you? A girl like you should not be walking around alone at night in this weird city."

In response to this, Belarus showed her knives and replied, "A girl like me knows how to take care of herself. Besides, I will be with my big brother so nothing bad could possibly happen."

"Okay then…good night I guess," America said confused before leaving to find someplace else to camp out for the night.

Seeing that she was now alone again, she walked into the kitchen and to the hallway in search of Russia's room. She stopped, however, when she heard someone whisper, "Hello?"

 **As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **sorry for any previous confusion...**

 **For some reason I love the idea of Cowboy!America being slightly a lady's man (even if he is still learning/awkward at it). This is probably due to how media loves to romanticize cowboy characters XD**

Chapter 7

"Hello?" A voice behind Belarus asked as she walked into a hallway. Startled, she unsheathed a knife, turned, and forcibly positioned the knife beneath the other person's jaw with the other hand across his mouth. The person looked at her shocked, but otherwise failed to move a muscle.

After a moment to accustom her eyes to the little light, she could tell that the person was about an inch taller than her and looked slightly like the America she knew; though without glasses and younger looking. At last she removed the hand from his mouth and ordered, "If you wake anyone I will kill you in your sleep."

"That doesn't sound very nice, especially since you're the one barging into my house," America commented in a whisper. Cautiously, he said, "And you can remove the knife; I have no intention of fighting with a girl."

"Well aren't you the gentleman. And which America are you?" Belarus asked as she lowered her blade.

"Western Expansion America, but the others usually call me Cowboy America or just Cowboy," Cowboy America answered with a cocked eyebrow at the idea of a strange woman knowing about his multiple selves. From how the others made it sound, only rather few nations knew about it. Instead of asking about this he asked, "And what can I call you miss?"

"Belarus," Belarus answered as she watched this new America closely. She then asked, "And what are you doing up? It looked as if everyone was asleep."

"I got hungry and wanted a snack. After all, a growing kid's gotta eat. What about you? I would think that a beautiful girl like yourself would have something else to do than sneak into other people's houses."

"I came to visit my brother, Russia, when he failed to return home," Belarus answered.

"Ah, in that case I suppose I should apologize. After all, if he had not felt the need to look for me and the other ones than he would not be here and causing you to worry about him," Cowboy America replied as if finally understanding the situation.

"Did you just apologize for something?" Belarus asked slightly shocked. She had hardly ever heard America apologize to anyone for anything.

"I take it I don't make a habit of that in the future. Not that I'm too surprised by that. I do hate admitting I'm wrong," America chuckled softly before commenting, "But, you see, I make it a priority to not worry women when I don't need to."

"Thank you, I guess," Belarus commented lamely since she was at a loss for words.

America smiled brightly at this as he said, "For a beautiful flower like you, anytime. Now, since you came to see Russia why don't I show you to his room before someone else wakes up and tries to stop you."

"And what if he does not want to see me? After all, I did come without asking him," Belarus asked.

America seemed to think about this for a moment before commenting, "Well…it is true that a lot of the brothers I know aren't that great in their role all the time…but how I see it if someone like you would go through all the trouble of worrying and coming here specifically to meet him then he should count himself lucky to have such a caring sister."

Belarus fought back the slight blush which crept to her face. No one had ever talked about her devotion to Russia so bluntly yet with praise her for it also. Before she knew it, she found America grabbing her hand and pulling her gently down the hallway to Russia's room.

"Wait a moment," Belarus began to protest as she tried to pull her hand from his callused one. America did not let go, however, causing him to turn to face her before he fell over with him on top of her.

"A-Are you alright miss?" America asked with a blush upon realizing how this looked.

Belarus mumbled out a yes as she finally freed her hand and propped herself up by the elbows. From this position, her face was only millimeters away from the young Americans, and she could easily smell the welcoming scent of hay on him.

The light in the hallway then turned on, followed by the sound of someone kolkolkoling. Belarus looked over America's shoulder to see Russia standing behind America, looking not too happy to find his sister possibly forced down by the young nation.

"I woke up to the sound of a falling object outside my room, and walk into the hallway to see that my sister is being attacked by this child. Cowboy America, what do you think you are doing?" Russia asked as he lightly smacked his favorite pipe against his hand.

"She said she wanted to see you. Then I fell and…I swear it isn't what it looked like," Cowboy America defended as he quickly jumped into a standing position and offered a hand to help Belarus to her feet. By now several other nations had awoke and opened their doors to see what the noise was about.

"Sister?" Russia asked as he watched her take the offered hand.

"He was showing me to your room when he tripped over his own clumsiness," Belarus answered.

"I'm not clumsy! You were the one who pulled me down when you tried to pull away," America rebutted indignantly.

"Cowboy America, Belarus is too old for you so please stop fighting with Russia about this before you wake your younger selves," England ordered with a yawn.

"And unlike you kids I need my beauty sleep. So if you must continue whatever it is you were doing please do so quietly," France continued.

"There will be no continuing of anything. Now you should go home sister," Russia answered as he glared at the American.

"Come on, all I wanted was a midnight snack," the American complained as he thought about his original purpose for the night-time stroll.

Russia, thinking that the youth was making some unneeded comment about his intentions for his sister, decided to hit the cowboy over the head with his pipe before grabbing his sister's hand and leading her away from the boy. Upon seeing this, WW2 America simply shook his head and mumbled out a, "Typical commie-bastard. Any me should have known better than to do anything with that psycho commie's sisters," Before throwing his no unconscious younger self over a shoulder and taking him back to the cowboy's temporary bedroom.

 **More of a fun fluff chapter but oh well**

 **As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **More of a filler based on not being able to get a certain song out of my head today but here we go…**

Chapter 8

"It seems that the weather man was correct about it raining today," Japan commented as he walked into the living room the next morning. He had awoken briefly the night before to some argument outside his bedroom, but fell asleep shortly after until earlier when a thunderstorm entered the area. According from the weather the night before, the storm was not going to leave much dry time during that day, and from how it looked that was going to be true.

"Yes, the weather could definitely make it difficult if we look for this last America today," Germany answered as he sipped his coffee.

"Man, this sucks. And I was going to give the littler mes a plane ride today," WW2 America complained as he flipped through the TV channels.

"I suppose that would not be the best idea with the current weather," Japan agreed.

"It's not even that. At the rate the smallest two are acting we'll be lucky if they decide to leave that blanket today," WW2 replied, drawing Japan's attention to England with a blanket draped over his shoulders. From the edge of the blanket, the viewers could see the tips of blond hair poking out on either side of England with two pairs of small feet lower down. A burst of thunder then sounded, near enough to make the entire building shake and causing the two smaller figures by England to give out scared noises and hug at the Englishman in fear.

In response, England calmly placed down his tea before he comfortingly returned the hugs and said, "It's alright lads, it's just a bit of noise. Nothing that can hurt you."

"But it's so loud…like a monster roaring," Chibi America argued as his head poked out of the safety of the blanket slightly.

"Ah, I see. You're hearing the sky rhino. But it's alright, I won't let that pesky rhino get either one of you," England replied as he gave the two another reassuring hug.

"A sky rhino?" France asked skeptically.

"James and the Giant Peach, the movie version. Look it up," England answered bluntly to the other adult before he looked down lovingly when Colonial America poked his head out and said, "Mr. England?"

"What is it lad?" England asked.

"If you will protect me and chibi America from the monster, then who will protect WW2 me?" Colonial America asked.

"No need to worry, the hero isn't afraid of storms. And besides, if a big, scary sky rhino tries anything then I'll punch it in the face until it goes away," WW2 America answered convincingly.

"And what about Cowboy me?" Colonial America continued.

"I think it would be alright for this silly rhino to eat that one, da?" Russia replied, deciding to join the conversation as he looked skeptically at the table where his sister sat eating toast. Due to the storm, he had failed to kick her out of the house.

"Why do you want a monster to eat me?" Chibi America asked as he burrowed deeper inside the blanket and towards England.

"You would understand if you had a little sister of your own," Russia answered.

"Are you still upset about that? And don't worry little me, no monster is going to eat Cowboy us either," WW2 America answered.

"That's right, seeing how he is it would probably just give the monster indigestion anyways. No, that youth would most likely instead try riding it as if it was a wild bull," England agreed.

"That does sound like something wild and foolish…it has his name written all over it," Canada commented as he looked up from his platter pf pancakes.

"That sounds kind of cool," Italy broke in.

The two children poked their heads out of the blanket more as they thought about the image, the idea taking away both their attention and fear of the storm. Colonial America then thought of something else and asked, "Mr. England. If you're protecting me and Chibi me, and WW2 me and Cowboy me are going to protect themselves, who will protect Revolutionary me?"

England lost his smile at this question, and paused before answering, "I don't know…I suppose that since he wants to be independent he will have to learn to take care of it himself."

"In other words you are hoping that he is the one eaten by this sky monster," France commented.

"Engwand wouldn't want that. He'd be sad if any of us got eaten, right?" Chibi America defended before looking up expectantly at England.

"Who's getting eaten by what now?" Cowboy America asked as he walked into the room and rubbed his still sore head. He had just literally rolled off his bed, and was not much in the mood to get ready to meet the dreary day. That did not stop him, however, from stopping and nodding his head politely towards Belarus.

"Hey, hey, Cowboy America! When you ride the sky rhino can you take a picture of that for me?" Italy asked, confusing the youth.

"How's the bump to the head?" England asked, deciding to take a chance to change topics as it appeared.

"Still smarks like being kicked in the head by a mule, but I'll manage," Cowboy America answered. He then turned to Russia and commented, "And it really wasn't needed, by the way. And here I thought we were friends, but you hit me over the head just 'cause I decided to ignore my stomach so that I can be nice to a young lady? Where's the fairness in that?"

Russia did not reply to this, but instead looked to his sister to see how she reacted. She seemed indifferent to the youth's story, causing him to decide to let Cowboy America off the hook. He refused to apologize, however, feeling that as an older brother he was still within his rights to protect her, and instead listened as WW2 America commented, "You don't want to be friends with that commie."

"Ah, everyone please quiet yourselves; the weather for today is on," Japan announced upon seeing that the TV channel had stopped on a news center showing the local weather. From the looks of the screens, the front was moving faster than expected and was supposed to be over in another hour or so.

"You see that lads, in a little more time the storm will be past and you can go out and play in a beautiful and shimmering world," England commented as he looked at the children watching the screen from the safety of England's sides.

"That sounds like fun," Italy agreed.

"Or we could spend that time searching like we are supposed to," Germany replied.

"Hai, or that, but at the moment seeing this scene and relaxing from the past hectic days sounds much more nice," Japan said as he left for the kitchen to grab himself some tea. From there he leaned against a counter and listened to the weather rain itself out.

 **Back to more plot later**

 **As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 9

The storm passed, leaving the afternoon for the nations to look of the missing America. After some time to think more of the plan, they decided on two assumptions: firstly, the different America's seemed to be drawn to one another as seen in how Colonial America found Chibi and Cowboy America, and secondly. that if this was true for all of them then Revolutionary America must be nearby searching for the others.

With this in mind, the large group plus Belarus decided to split into 4 groups of three; each with an America to help search. Of course, there was some arguing over who was paired with who, but after several minutes of arguing, yelling, and trying random generators, they were finally chosen and the groups left to check the city.

* * *

"Vee, I wonder what this last America is like," Italy asked aloud to Japan and Chibi America. A large portion of the fighting had been over who England trusted to look after the younger two Americas, ending with him begrudgingly allowing the youngest to go with Italy and Japan while he stayed with colonial America.

"I don't know…like me I would think," Chibi America commented as he scanned the people walking around them. The group had decided to walk around some of the older neighborhoods in hopes of bumping into him, but so far that was not happening.

"I would agree, but it does seem strange that he has not been as active or easy to find as the rest of you," Japan agreed.

"Hm…maybe he's scared," Chibi America pondered.

"Why would he be scared?" Italy asked confused.

"Well…England seems scared to meet him for some reason, so maybe he's afraid to meet England too," Chibi America reasoned.

"I suppose that is a possibility, chibi-chan, so how do we convince them to not be afraid of each other?" Japan replied than asked.

"I don't know," Chibi America answered before squirming in Italy's arms until he was able to jump free.

"Did you find something?" Italy asked.

"No, I just wanted to walk for a little bit. I know Engwand said keep an eye on me, and I'm really little, but that doesn't mean you have to carry me the whole time," Chibi America answered.

"I see. In that case at least hold our hand so that you don't get separated," Japan ordered as he held out a hand to the child. Upon seeing this, Italy did the same; causing the child to laugh and grab hold of both before they continued on with their search.

* * *

"Are you alright, Mr. England? You look a bit pale," Colonial America commented as he returned to a bench England sat on.

"I'm fine lad. Just a bit of stress from all of this nonsense of looking for your last self," England answered as he looked up at Colonial America and Belarus, the other member of their small group. They had decided to check several of the parks in the city for the youth, with this being the third time they stopped since separating from the others.

"We would search faster if we left you here," Belarus commented coldly. She was disappointed to be separated from Russia, but at least this way she could see if she could possibly have England help her keep the America's apart.

"I did not realize that you were so bent on having current America back. I can image Cowboy America being a bit let down at the idea that you don't like younger guys," England commented.

"Who said I was? I'm simply curious to see what this last one looks like," Belarus answered before deciding to ask, "What about you? Why are you searching for him when you don't want to?"

"Well, I honestly am not sure. I still like the idea that we don't need him, but it seems my good sense is being outweighed by the others. To make matters worse, I'm fairly certain that my current feeling unwell is all his fault also," England replied, only to then look down apologetically when he felt a concerned young America place a hand on his knee comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. England. I know, if you're not feeling well maybe we should just go home and let you rest. I'm certain the other groups will find him," Colonial America reasoned.

"Yes, that would sound better…are you alright with that Belarus?" England asked as he got to his feet.

"Whatever," she answered as they turned direction towards home. As they walked, Belarus decided to ask, "So if this specific America is so bad for you why don't you just use your magic to get rid of him?"

England looked shocked at the notion, only to then say, "I know I may not like the guy, but there is no saying what that could do to the rest. No, I'd rather not try something untested like that if at all possible."

"Can I ask a question too?" Colonial America asked.

"Certainly," England answered.

"Why do I become a revolutionary self? I asked France, and Cowboy me, but their answers were too confusing or not likely," Colonial America asked.

England paused at the question, only to then respond, "I don't know lad, I can only say what I thought the idea was. Perhaps…if we do find this Revolutionary America you should ask him."

* * *

"So I've been thinking. You know that movie that was on last night, the one talking about how current Captain America was actually from World War two? If England got his wish and I stayed as the current America for meetings and junk, then I would be like the Cap. That means I really am a superhero!" WW2 America commented aloud to Russia and Canada.

"Fascinating. How about instead of using your brain to think of how you're a hero you think of why your younger self thinks we're friends," Russia commented. It was not that he disliked the idea of being friends with the cowboy, he seemed like an interesting person, but the earlier comment caught him off guard.

"Dude, really, so he talked to your sister. I would have thought you'd be happy about her thinking of someone other than you!" America complained.

"Nyet, I don't care about that right now. I just want to know why he thinks we're friends while you act like you want to kill me. Perhaps you forgot that we are on friendly term currently and only Cowboy America remembers," Russia rationalized.

"More likely it's because of Alaska. Remember, you were at Cowboy America's age when you bought the territory from Russia," Canada commented to the American.

The two seemed to think about this for a moment, ending with America commenting, "I suppose I would be friendlier to a guy who gave me all that land during those days, even if I didn't know how valuable it was at the time."

"Okay, that makes sense to me too. So where are we going to go look for this last one?" Russia asked.

"We should totally go to a museum or something so that I can redo that one scene in the movie!" WW2 America answered.

"Just because your name is America, and you have some slight similarities to a Captain America at the moment, does not mean that you are a comic book superhero," Canada commented, only to be ignored by the other two as they walked towards a museum.

* * *

Revolutionary America felt the front moving in as he chose his place to rest for the night, and thanks to this was able to spend the thunderstorm relatively dry. After the storm, however, he found the place rather humid and wished to leave to find a cooler place to rest. He also needed to think of a plan for what to do once he decided to confront England and gather supplies until then.

As he thought about all this, he walked around the city streets; his rifle wrapped in his jacket and stuffed into his knapsack to stop people from taking it after a policeman tried to take it from him. Getting away from the police officer seemed to be the only luck he got that day, however, since everywhere he walked he almost stumbled into the other nations. He did not know how, but it seemed as if they had him trapped; which he did not like.

After almost walking in front of Russia and his group, he quickly turned around and allowed himself to get lost in the crowd. Once certain that they had not seen him, he continued walking back to an abandoned-looking house he could use to rest in until he decided it was less likely to meet anyone. He was within viewing distance of the place when he heard a French accident shout out, "There he is! Revolutionary America!"

 **We'll stop here for now**

 **As always please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Authors note:** **Since I have been getting a lot questions about it in the reviews I figured I should get some things straight. Currently all of the Americas which will appear in this story have made some sort of appearance, so there will be no civil or cold war Americas. Now for explanations:**

 **Civil War: Time line wise, the Civil war happened during the age of Exploration (cowboy America's time) and this exploration actually helped throw fuel to the political fire which lead to an inevitable war. Along with this, while the idea of an America with split personalities (or bipolar as people are calling it) does sound intriguing, it would not make that much sense for him to only suffer that for a few years in the 1800s. The issue of slavery and the cultural differences it caused between North and South can first be seen in America's colonial days and simply escalated as time went on and both sides feared a political shift in either side's favor. Due to all this I see the war as not so much a growth time as a time something inside ruptured and he's stuck asking himself why he didn't do anything about it before when he knew there was an issue.**

 **Cold War: Since during this time America moved up to being a superpower it would make sense for there to be a growth spurt, but in this case instead of history I'm basing the lack of a cold war America to canon. In the series, WW2 America looks exactly the same (age wise specifically) to America in what are supposed to be current time strips. Due to this, it seems that there was no change in age.**

 **Anyways, now that that is all said let's get back to the story~**

Chapter 10

"Revolutionary America!" France called out as he saw said America in front of him and his group. In response, Revolutionary America looked at the other nations before looking as if thinking between listening to them and running. Before he could make up his mind, however, he found himself charged at by Cowboy America who knocked him over.

"Hey, 'bout time we found you. We've been looking all over for you," Cowboy America commented from his place atop the other America. Revolutionary America growled at this and when the slightly older America started laughing, ending with him struggling until he was the one on top of the other.

"Hey you two, knock it off," France ordered as he and Germany neared the two Americas.

Revolutionary America stared blankly at the older nations for a moment before commenting, "So I was right, it is France."

"Oui, did you think I was someone else?" France asked as he offered a hand to the two teenagers.

"No, I just wasn't sure since I saw you working with England earlier," Revolutionary America answered. He then looked over to Germany and stared at him for a long moment.

Upon seeing the teen's slight bewilderment, France explained, "This is our friend, Germany. And it looks like you just met your older self, Cowboy America."

So you're Germany huh…strange, when Prussia talked about you he made it sound like you were not so…big," Revolutionary commented as he looked over the German. Germany simply nodded at this and replied, "I've changed a lot since then."

Revolutionary America then looked over to Cowboy America and commented, "And so I take it I spend a lot of time out west when I'm a little older."

"Wow, you're not even shocked or amazed to see me, are you?" Cowboy America asked slightly disappointed.

"I saw you guys looking for me yesterday and heard about what is going on," Revolutionary America replied.

"Oh, then you know why you should come home with us. That's good, it'll make our job easier," France commented as he reached out to grab Revolutionary America's wrist. The America simply took a step away, however, and asked, "And what if I said I can't go with you guys?"

"What do you mean you can't?" Germany asked.

"Well, I kind of told someone that I would wait for England to find me. And since I know that he's currently at this home you guys are talking about it would make things way too easy for him if I went there," Revolutionary America answered.

"I suppose you do have a point when you put it that way," Cowboy America mused.

"No he doesn't! Look kid, you are coming back with us so that you and the rest of these Americas can be put back together and the rest of us can get on with our lives. Now come over here!" Germany ordered, his patience for the entire situation over the last few days running short.

"Really," Revolutionary America stated as he slowly slung his knapsack off as if getting ready for a fight. France let out a sigh upon realizing what was going to happen, only to then think of something. Thinking of this, France asked, "Revolutionary America, you still want to beat England and show him how big and strong you can be if independent, non?"

Confused by where this was going, Revolutionary America turned his attention to France and listened as the elder continued, "If that is the case, then Big Brother France might be able to tell you of a sure fire plan which would leave England begging for the chance to do whatever you want."

"But I was told that that would happen if I stayed away from you guys and England," Revolutionary America protested.

"Really? And who told you that? Besides, this is France we're talking about; he's been fighting and pushing England's buttons longer than anyone can remember. If anyone can tell you anything about England he can," Cowboy America asked then added on as he picked up what France was doing.

"And besides, we are friends, non? And Allies, don't forget that! It would be wrong of me not to tell you my wonderful plan," France reasoned as he walked up to Revolutionary America in a friendly way.

Revolutionary America continued to give the group a confused look, only to end by him at last asking, "Okay…and what is this awesome plan to show England who's boss?"

"So you will come with us? Wonderful! I'll tell you all about it as we go home," France said happily as he led the group back to America's house.

"Are you actually planning something or were you just trying to convince him to trust us long enough to come with us?" Germany asked France as they walked ahead of the Americas.

"Who's to say? Besides, you must admit that this works out better than having a fight with a child in front of a crowd of spectators. The police would be on us before we succeeded in grabbing him," France reasoned, earning a reluctant nod from Germany. The last thing he wanted was another discussion with a police officer about these teenage Americas.

"He'll be pretty upset with you if he learns you lied to him," Germany commented. This time it was France's turn to reluctantly nod as they continued on. Behind them he could hear Cowboy America ask the other, "So then, who were you talking about before? The one you told you would stay away from us I mean."

"I don't know if you'd know her, but she called herself Miss Belarus. She told me not to trust any of you guys," Revolutionary America answered. In response to the answer, Cowboy America simply looked startled for a moment before continuing the walk home in silence.

 **So what now awaits them when they get home?**

 **As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11

"Damn it all, they really did succeed in finding him," England complained as he read the text message France sent to the other nations searching. He had been hoping for another day or so before having to deal with Revolutionary America, and the fact that that was not going to happen made him feel slightly sicker.

"So then what's going to happen when all of us Americas are together?" Colonial America asked. The other nations constantly talked about how they needed all of the Americas together to get this current one, but was there something special they needed to do in order for that to happen?

"Once you are all together you will all fade into one another. I'm honestly not sure if there is a certain amount of time that usually happens in. The only time I saw this was with Spain, where it took a little less than one night. The important part, however, is that you all need to stay together for that time or else you can't join the others," England answered.

Colonial America thought about this for a moment before asking, "Will you be happy when we are all back into only one America?"

England paused at this, seeing the sad face the child gave him. At last England placed a reassuring arm around America and said, "It's for the best, but that doesn't mean that we won't be together. You at this age still has a bit of my heart."

"That sounds similar to what you always said when you had to leave me for a long time," America complained.

"Well, I suppose that is because that is what this is kind of like," England reasoned. He then decided to change the topic to stop the child from looking depressed, ending with the two talking over what they should have for dinner. Belarus simply listened to these topics from her place on the other side of the doorway, he mind reeling on thinking of how she could make this last a bit longer.

* * *

"So France, when are you going to tell me your plan for England?" Revolutionary America asked. He knew that they would reach the house in a few more minutes, and so far France had not spoken a word about this plan he mentioned before. He was curious, and also starting to wonder if France had simply lied to make him come.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry yourself over. You could say that all you need to do is show up and the plan will work without a hitch," France answered as he looked behind his shoulder at the two teenage Americas.

"I'm getting curious too, so why not just give us a straight answer for once," Cowboy America ordered. Part of him assumed that there was no plan, but he was still curious to see if France would make a plan just to appease the other America.

"Oh, and where's the fun in that?" France commented. He looked as if he had more to say, but stopped himself when they heard Italy call over to them.

Upon succeeding in having Revolutionary America come with them, France had called all of the nations and told the other groups that they could head back to the house. Due to this, it only seemed likely that they would run into one of the other groups as they neared the house.

France smiled as he watched Chibi America rush up to them with Italy and Japan a few paces behind. The child stopped, however, when he saw the new America. Upon seeing the child look at him so strongly, revolutionary America found himself awkwardly saying, "Hi…Chibi me. You seemed confused to see me."

"No, not exactly. Just was wondering if I'd actually meet you is all. We've been hearing lots about you," Chibi America answered.

"We?" Revolutionary America asked as he knelt down to get a better look at his younger self.

The child nodded to this and said, "Ya, me and Colonial me. We've heard 'bout you from Engwand, and Fwance, and Cowboy me."

"I see, I didn't realize I was in such high demand," Revolutionary America joked. He then looked up at the other two and introduced himself to them. A few moments later, the seven of them continued down the street to the house.

"So the plan. Tell me!" Revolutionary America ordered France.

"What plan?" Italy asked.

"Revolutionary America agreed to come with us only if France told him a plan to make England do whatever he wanted," Germany answered.

"So then what do you want him to do?" Italy asked Revolutionary America.

The new America paused at this before answering, "Well, in my time I'm still at war with England."

"But you're not in this time," Italy quickly answered as he feared a not fun answer.

"Ya, and I vaguely remember how over 200 have passed since then and England still does not completely respect me," Revolutionary America retorted.

"Trust me, it will take more than 1000 years for that punk to respect anyone, let alone you," France commented before continuing, "And now we are at the house. And as I told you I will tell you my plan. All you have to do is walk into the house, meet England, and seem angry with him. Can you do that?"

"France-san, I don't think you're playing fair with England-san," Japan commented as he picked up on what France's little plan was.

"Oh it'll be fine," France said dismissively as he pushed Revolutionary America to the door. The group followed after them, except for Cowboy America. As he began to walk to the door, he noticed Belarus staring at them; her face set in a frown.

Cowboy America was still confused as to why Belarus would tell the other America to stay away from them, and this lead to him being a bit more curious about what exactly she was doing the night before. He honestly did not want to think she was a bad guy, she just did not have that bad-guy feel. So then what was going on? Wishing for an answer to this, he left the group to instead talk to her.

 **As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 12

"England, we have someone who wants to see you," France called out playfully. In the few moments it took to walk inside the door, Revolutionary America had proved to be quite the lack luster actor, causing France to go with plan B of simply flinging the young America and England together.

"I know bloody well who it is you frog and I can easily say that both of you can go away!" England called back as he left his place on the couch in order to rush to the farthest corner from the incoming nations. His wish for France and the 'someone' to go away, however, went ungranted, ending with France pushing Revolutionary America towards the Englishman.

"Hey…England…long time no see. So are you willing to give me what I want now?" Revolutionary America greeted lamely.

England simply stared at him in slight shock and fear, his eyes wishing to disbelieve that they were looking at the person responsible for causing him so much strife and ill feelings. Before he could think of a response, he fainted.

"Ah, Mr. England! What's wrong, what happened?" Colonial and Chibi America asked, confused to see England suddenly fall over like that.

"It's alright Chibi-chan Colonial-chan, this happens to England every year when he is reminded of America's independence. I suppose coming face-to-face with this America simply proved too much for him," Japan explained as he tried the comfort the almost hysterical children.

"So then your plan was for me to scare him? That's lame even by your standards," Revolutionary America commented as he looked back to France disapprovingly.

"You meanie, that was not nice for Mr. England! You shouldn't use people and their weaknesses like that!" Colonial America raged at France while hitting the man in the thighs.

"Come now, my little one. It was only a joke, non," France argued lightly while trying to grab at the child's fists before the boy accidentally hit him in the groin.

"Well it's not funny. What if Mr. England got hurt?" Colonial America protested.

Seeing that this conversation was going to go nowhere, France instead commented, "So know we just need to wait for WW2 America to arrive and these five can start re-combining."

Germany then did a quick head count only to ask, "Hey, wait, one of them seems to have gotten off course. Where did Cowboy America go?"

* * *

"Hey, Miss Belarus? You here?" Cowboy America called out as he reached the place Belarus was standing moments before. Upon hearing the call for her, Belarus walked out of her hiding place behind a wall and asked, "What do you want?"

"Why did you tell Revolutionary me to stay away from us?" Cowboy America asked bluntly.

Belarus paused for a moment before asking, "Did he tell you that?"

"Yes…and I was a bit surprised how you seemed so familiar with meeting me yesterday," Cowboy America answered.

"I had been following brother Russia and heard a bit before I met you," Belarus explained.

"And Revolutionary's connection to all this. I know myself well enough to know that I would not lie. And besides, how else would he have known your name?"

Belarus paused again, only for Cowboy America to sigh and continued, "Miss Belarus, I'm not mad with you 'cause I think you had a good intention for it. I just wish I knew what that intention was."

"I wished to make my brother happy. That's all I want to do," Belarus answered quietly.

"And will keeping me in separate forms make Russia happy? He honestly didn't seem like he cared one way or another when the others were talking," Cowboy asked.

"…He just hasn't realized that my meddling will make him happy yet. But he will, he has to," Belarus answered.

Cowboy America thought a moment in silence at this, only to then say quietly, "You've tried hard…to make Russia like you. I'm sorry, I know how difficult that can be. To try your hardest to make someone happy and only be criticized by that person; it can feel unbearable. But you know what I think? I think that if someone only wants to use you then turn around and criticize you, then that someone doesn't deserve to be cared about you that way. I know that it hurts when it's those kind of people that we want to like us, but it's for the best if we can all find someone who sees the good in us with the bad, and is there to support us not use us."

Belarus could not help the blush that came to her face as she listened to all this, causing America to smile when finished. He then asked, "That's my opinion at least. So what do you think?"

"I don't understand. It's like you got stupider as you grew up," Belarus answered.

"So then does that means you like my idea too?" America laughed, causing Belarus to blush a bit more and give an irritated look.

"And what idea is that?" Russia asked as he and his group finally arrived at the house. He was about to go inside with the others, but stopped when he noticed Cowboy America talking to his sister outside. Wanting to make sure that everything was alright, he walked to the others to check on them.

"We were just talking about people's good points and bad points. But it seems that Cowboy America is going to be needed inside so that will be the end of the conversation," Belarus answered as she began to walk inside. She then paused and continued, "I think your trusting-nature is your good point Cowboy. I like it a lot more than the paranoid nature you get when you're older."

"And I don't think you're done yet. But that's okay, your determination is what I'd call an excellent point," Cowboy America replied with a smile before he too walked inside, the two of them being watched cautiously by Russia.

 **A bit shorter but oh well**

 **As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 13

"And so now all five are together, how do we get them to get together as one?" Germany asked as Cowboy America entered the room with Russia.

"Since they are now all close together they should get back into one America naturally. I'd be surprised if they last as more than one America before the end of tomorrow," France answered.

"Stay together huh, so then should we lock them all in a small room until there is only one?" Russia asked jokingly.

"That shouldn't be an issue, after all, just look at Chibi America," France answered and brought everyone's attention to the youngest America. There they found Chibi America happily hugging WW2 America before falling asleep. France then continued, "At the rate that little cutie is going he won't be here when dinner is ready."

"You mean we're going to lose the cute one first?" Italy asked unhappily before rushing up to Chibi America as if he was going to disappear at that moment.

"Don't worry, he still has a couple more hours," Revolutionary America commented from his place against the wall opposite from where England currently rested on a couch.

"How do you know that?" Japan asked, only to receive a shrug in response.

"So then what should we do until then?" Germany asked.

"Well, it looks like we can now take things easy so I'm going to take a nap," France commented before he left for his room. Deciding to follow this example, the other nations began to do their own things while making sure that the Americas stayed together. This succeeded in leaving the Americas in the living room watching TV with colonial America occasionally looking over to England to see if he was going to wake up.

An hour after leaving for his nap, France left for the kitchen to start dinner. An hour after this, England woke up due to a call to come to the dining room. As luck would have it, he woke up just in time to watch Chibi America vanish back into the others. After witnessing this, he and the now four Americas solemnly walked into the dining room and explained what happened.

The group explained that he was gone upon seeing the other nations confused looks, only to then begin eating. Throughout the meal, the nations watched the Americas as if wondering which one would be next. After the meal, the nations were a bit surprised to find Revolutionary America interested in talking with WW2 America, while cowboy America simply looked between them and colonial America; who was desperately trying to stay attached to England.

"Any idea what those two are talking about?" Belarus asked cowboy America.

"Stuff and things. Most likely Revolutionary me is a bit foggy on the future and wants to know how everything works out," Cowboy America answered.

"And your younger self with England? I would think that the others would be happy if he was more interested in the rest of you again," Belarus commented.

"Well, like I had been talking to you about, I used to be really big into a big brother too. To my colonial self there is no one better than England, and I always hated knowing that we would soon be separated," Cowboy America answered plainly.

"I feel like your older self would be blushing more at declaring that," Belarus commented.

"He probably would," was all Cowboy America could say before he found himself called over by WW2 and revolutionary Americas.

* * *

"Are you feeling better Mr. England?" Colonial America asked as he walked into the room England was using while at America's house. Before being sent off to bed, Colonial America had seen Revolutionary America vanish; leading to England's health returning due to no longer having to think of that certain youth.

"Yes, thank you, but I would feel a bit better if you were asleep like you should be," England answered as he placed his book down to talk to the child.

"I can't sleep," America simply answered.

"And why's that?"

"Because…I'm going to go away tomorrow, aren't I."

"Yes…that is most likely the case."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."

England sighed at this and motioned for the child to join him on the bed. Once America crawled up into it, England engulfed him in a hug and said, "And you will stay here with me. Remember, when you go back you will simply become a big America, and we will see each other quite often."

"Ya, but that's only for work. I want to stay with you like we are right now," Colonial America persisted.

"So then I'm not going to be able to talk you into going back to your own room tonight, am I," England asked, only to receive a nod from America's little head as the owner snuggled deeper next to England. England sighed again at this despite the smile it brought to his face. He then continued, "Then I suppose I have no choice but to share my bed with you. But you really should try to get some sleep, and I really would like to see what happens in the next bit of my book."

America smiled brightly at this before giving out a yawn. He then carefully untangled himself and lid down on the bed next to England and closed his eyes. Moments later, he was sound asleep. England smiled sadly when he saw this, and carefully re-positioned the blanket. Once this was done, he whispered, "And I'm going to miss you being like this too."

 **Even shorter…but better than nothing**

 **As always please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 14

"Man, I slept like a rock," WW2 America commented as he walked into the living room the next morning. By that time, all of the nations were awake and in the room, including a rather sullen-looking England. After looking around the room quickly, he noticed that colonial America was not present. Between this and England's attitude, WW2 America could easily say, "Colonial me went back last night, right?"

"Yes, we knew that it was going to happen sooner rather than later," England answered.

"You seem to be holding up alright from it," WW2 America commented.

"Like I said, but at least I got to spend some time with him before that," England replied.

"So then does that mean that he and me are the only ones left?" Cowboy America asked from his place on the couch.

"It would appear so," England replied before he left to get himself another cup of tea.

"Makes ya wonder which of us will be last," Cowboy America commented towards the older America.

"No need to wonder. It will be you who goes away next Cowboy," France replied, earning a confused look from the Americas. To this look he continued, "WW2 America is the closest one to our current America, and therefore has more keeping him here than you or any of the other Americas. Think about it, there was little keeping Chibi America here from the beginning so it was only natural for him to go first. Revolutionary America also had little tying him to this time, and most likely after talking with the WW2 America helped him feel more comfortable with his leaving. Due to Colonial America's attachment to England, he was able to hold out a little longer than to be expected, but even he was not able to stay here forever. No, the next one to leave will be you."

"Huh, I see…no point wondering about that then I guess," Cowboy America commented after a moment to think about all of this. The morning progressed slowly, with the nations mainly watching the two Americas and wondering when exactly things would go back to normal.

Around noon, Cowboy America left the house to spend some time outside. It was a beautiful day, the kind that always made him simply want to bask in the sun's rays. He was deciding on if he wanted to really stay at the house all day and wait for whatever to happen or do something else when he heard someone call him from behind. Looking behind him, he saw that it was Belarus.

"Hey, what's up?" Cowboy America asked.

"Just checking on you, in case you decided to run off," Belarus answered.

"And why would I run off? I'm alright with the idea of going back to my own time. It'll be nice, to not have to worry about all of these nit-picking rules for a while. And, you know, I never noticed before but the sky looks a lot prettier back in the west in my time. It's so much…bigger and brighter," Cowboy America answered.

Belarus looked up at the sky with him, only to then nod when she decided that the city sky did look different from a rural sky. After another moment of silence, Cowboy America asked, "So are you upset that you're plan to keep us Americas separate failed?"

"No…I'm alright with it. From watching big brother these last few days it really seems like he would have fund a lot of you as annoying as only one of you," Belarus answered.

"And what about you? Will you be annoyed if I'm gone?" Cowboy America asked with a slight smile.

"Hard to tell until you actually leave," Belarus answered.

"I see. Well, I think that I'll miss you," Cowboy America admitted, earning a slight blush from Belarus.

He laughed slightly at the look, only to then walk up to her and ask, "So because of this I need to ask you something. Since I would miss you can I have a keepsake for the road?"

"And what kind of keepsake would that be?"

"A…kiss," Cowboy America answered with a blush quickly growing on his face. Belarus could not help but blush more at this request. She stayed silent for a moment, only to then give a slight nod. Cowboy America smiled more as his face became redder. He then slowly leaned down to lift her face up to his and softly kissed her.

Belarus found herself subconsciously closing her eyes during the kiss, only to then open them when he felt their lips separate. When she looked in front of her, she saw Cowboy America smile, thank her for the company, and vanish.

* * *

WW2 America blinked rapidly as he paused his video game. Confused by their game suddenly halting, Japan asked, "Is everything alright?"

"And then there was one," WW2 America answered.

"What was that?" Japan asked, only for him and the other nations in the room to look shocked when WW2 America vanished in front of them.

"Where did he just go now?" Russia asked.

"Has anyone seen Cowboy America?" Germany asked.

"He just vanished," Belarus answered as she joined the others.

"And where did you run off to?" France asked with a chuckle.

Belarus decided to ignore the question and instead asked, "So he and WW2 America vanish at the same time? What's going on?"

"Simple, it means that all of the America's are back together," England answered.

"Okay, so then where is America? Shouldn't he have been here?" Germany asked.

"Well, he should be right where we last saw the current America," France answered.

"You mean…hes's back at the…" Russia began only for the others to realize where he would be. With this realization, the group got to their feet and rushed off to the conference room.

Omake scene (since i did not know where else to put it)

"Hey, WW2 me, I was wondering. Why do you wear glasses?" Cowboy America asked as they walked down the hallway to breakfast.

"What, these, they're Texas," WW2 America answered.

"Really? 'Cause Texas has been a part of me for a few years now and I don't have glasses. Does it take some time for the little guy to turn into an inanimate object?" Cowboy America asked before he swiped the glasses off his older self. With the glasses in hand, he looked them over carefully before trying them on his face. At last he commented, "Wait a moment, these glasses are just for show, aren't they?"

WW2 paused a moment to think of how to explain the reason for this. At last with an embarrassed smile he asked, "Would you believe me if I said it was because it makes me feel smarter?"

 **Since Texas used to be its own country for a couple of years, I've always liked the ideas that either Texas is a personification that doesn't hang out a lot (making the glasses excuse fake) or that after joining the US the personification of Texas vanished and his ghost simply decided to haunt the glasses.**

 **As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 15

"Where the hell did you guys go?" America asked the other nations slightly annoyed. It was current America they found this time, looking exactly like the one what vanished less than a week ago; down to the clothes he was wearing for the meeting. Once the last of the younger Americas vanished, the nations had rushed from America's house to the meeting building in order to reach the current America, only to find him leaving the building looking annoyed.

"We were looking for you, you idiot," England answered as they surrounded him.

"What are you…wait…like in my dream?" America asked.

"What do you mean dream?" Japan asked.

"Well, I remember not feeling so hot during the meeting so I must have fallen asleep. While I was sleeping I had this really weird dream where there was a bunch of me at different ages and you guys were helping me get back together by finding all of them. It was definitely a pretty weird dream. Then I woke up to find that I was the only one in the room," America answered.

"It actually wasn't a dream. You can check the calendar on your phone if you don't believe us," Canada answered. Confused by this, America took out his phone to check and discovered that several days had passed since the meeting took place.

"Dude, you mean all of that really happened?!" America asked in disbelief.

"So then you don't remember?" Russia asked.

"To be expected. When this happened to Spain he thought it was a dream too, but he regained those memories after a couple days. Mind you, Spain was also split up longer so he might regain them earlier," France answered.

"So then he does not remember anything from that time right now?" Belarus asked.

"Oui," France answered.

"Not even from only…less than an hour ago?" Belarus asked specifically.

"Correct. Why, were you hoping that he would remember how to act like your little cowboy did?" France answered then asked.

Due to the question, Belarus stared intently at America; making the man feel a bit awkward by what was going through the girl's head. At last Belarus turned her head dismissively and replied, "I can tell from here that it isn't the same. He has got that idiotic look back."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" America asked indignantly as the other nations laughed at the comments.

Instead of answering, the nations decided to simply turn around and take America home with them so that they could explain once again and hopefully for the last time what exactly happened. Which they did, along with all of the adventures they had as they searched for the other Americas. Once all of this was finished, Germany concluded, "While I have gotten used to us not doing anything at meetings, I think that our bosses are going to have a hard time accepting this as a reason for us suddenly ending a meeting."

The others nodded at this with several thinking that it would most likely be best to simply say that something more believable sidetracked the group. America thought about this too, only to then comment, "Right, I feel like this is the point where you I should apologize and thank you guys for helping me, but I can't feel it. So instead how about I promise you guys that the next time something like this happens I'll totally help with it."

"Reason number two he is not like Cowboy America. His younger self at least remembered something called common curtesy," Belarus commented, earning several nods of agreement from the other nations.

"Okay, anyone want to explain to me Belarus' obsession with my cowboy self?" America pleaded. While he could not stop himself from disliking the idea, he still wished to know where it had suddenly come from.

"She and that you were dating," France answered casually, only to then smile happily upon seeing America's look of shock and confusion. The look caused several others to smile or laugh at it, only for the topic to then be changed to when and how they were going to make up for the time lost.

 **Not my best of ending, but here it is…**

 **Thank yous to everyone who favorited, subscribed, and reviewed this story!**

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
